


Baby Names

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Living In A Country Song [7]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Christmas, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent Daryl, Pregnancy, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery and Daryl pick a name for their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Names

December 22, 2012

Resting a hand on her swollen belly, Avery raised an eyebrow as she looked at Daryl who sat on the couch reading a baby name book. It was a book that Zac and Kate had given to them and now it seemed as they got closer to her due date they were going through it a lot, trying to find a name that would fit their son or even one they both liked.

"You know we could just name him Merle like Merle wants," Avery suggested as she turned away from Daryl and went back to decorating the Christmas tree, knowing this year was the probably the first time that Daryl had actually even had his trailer decorated but well it was her trailer now too since they had been married for a month..a month as of today December twenty-second, though she guessed it had become semi hers too when she had moved in before the wedding.

A wedding that had taken place on November twenty-second which was really hard to believe that it had been a month ago already or that in less than a month in January they would be having their baby. A baby who was still nameless.

"You're only suggesting Merle right now because you know Merle is pissed at your brothers for buying his garage from him," Daryl spoke as he lowered the book. "If I remember correctly you were the first one to shoot him down when he threw that suggestion up."

Avery shrugged her shoulders as she kept her back towards Daryl, "Maybe," she said knowing that well she probably was doing that. But it was only because Merle was unjustly taking his anger out on her too and unlike Isaac and Zac she was actually around him more thanks to marrying into the family. A family that was nowhere near as close as hers and probably never would be.

Once she was finished with the tree Avery walked to the couch and sat down beside Daryl, though she figured it was probably a bad idea because lately she had problems getting up once she sat down thanks to the watermelon that was growing under her shirt.

"Find any names you like?" she asked as she reached over to move some hair out of his face, knowing his hair was getting a bit long right now but every time she mentioned him letting her trim it he found ways around that happening.

"Duke," Daryl said as he turned to look at her. "Duke Dixon."

Avery scrunched up her nose as she shook her head, "No," she sighed as she chewed on her lip. "I do not like Duke Dixon as a name."

"We could name him William after your dad," Avery suggested but from the glare Daryl gave her she knew that wouldn't happen and she really couldn't blame him not with how his dad was and she wasn't sure she'd ever forgive his dad for what he had said on their wedding day. 

"Chance," Daryl muttered out another name and again Avery scrunched up her nose as she shook her head. 

"If I can't use Chase then you can't use Chance," Avery told him plainly knowing he had shot down Chase when she had mentioned it last week so she was shooting down Chance which seemed pretty close to Chase.

Daryl growled softly at that which only made Avery laugh before she gave him a tiny smile.

"Hunter," Daryl spoke after a moment of silence as he too smiled and as Avery kept staring at him she knew he really seemed to like that name more so than the other names. "Hunter Dixon."

Avery chewed on her lip as she said the name a few times over in her head and she had to admit she did kind of like the name Hunter. "Hunter Dixon," she finally spoke aloud and the moment the words left her lips she felt a tiny kick on the left side of her stomach where the baby was positioned at and she took that as a sign that he too liked the name.

"The baby likes it too," Avery said as she looked at Daryl. "He kicked when I said it so I think he likes the name too."

"Then I guess we got ourselves a little Hunter," Daryl grinned as he closed the book and bent down towards Avery's stomach. "You hear that in there buddy. Your name is gonna be Hunter and daddy's probably gonna take you huntin' with me some day. You and me and maybe your Uncle Merle though he's not as good at huntin' as I am and well we have to bring along your Uncle Zac too but he don't know how to use a crossbow so he'll only use guns."

Avery couldn't help but laugh as she watched Daryl talk to her belly and of course the whole time he was talking the baby was continually moving almost as if he was trying to find the source of the noise or even just get closer to Daryl and well it was times like this that Avery couldn't wait to see how Daryl was once the baby was actually born. Once they actually had their son out here in the real world where they could hold him and talk to him and just love on him in general.

"No taking Taylor or Isaac?" Avery asked and she would have asked about Mac too but anymore he rarely ever wanted to come back from California so she doubted he'd do well hunting.

"Isaac doesn't seem like he'd like hunting. Have you seen the way he dresses?" Daryl questioned and Avery knew he was referring to Isaac always wearing suits. "May want to run a garage but I could never see him hunting. As for Taylor I think it should be a crime to let him around weapons. He'd probably be like Ralphie and shoot his eye out or some dumb shit."

"Okay then so no taking Taylor hunting ever," Avery said through her laughter as she shook her head knowing Taylor really did have a tendency to get hurt. "You know it's probably a good thing we did a wilderness theme for Hunter's nursery since he's going to have a name like Hunter," she smiled remembering how she and Daryl had done the nursery. They had painted it a dark green color and then Avery had made sketches of trees and she had, had Zac come and paint them on the walls too since she couldn't be near the paint but once she could be in the room she had helped set up the crib and the bedding had been a camo color and the little baby mobile which had been a present from her parents had deers on it.

"Guess it was kind of fate for him to be named Hunter," she smiled as she put her hand on her belly again and yeah the name Hunter was growing on her and she knew Merle would probably still campaign for them to give the baby Merle as a middle name now but she wasn't naming her baby Merle even if she did want him to not be angry with her. It really wasn't her fault that Isaac and Zac had bought the garage or that Merle had to give it up because he could no longer afford to run it thanks to his on and off drug habit and drinking habit and maybe a slight prostitute habit.


End file.
